Sasori and Deidara the Explorer
by blackgal010
Summary: What happens when 2 dangerous Akatsuki members get whisked away to Dora the Explorer's world? and What happens when Boots and Dora get to be Akatsuki members assigned in kidnapping Gaara? Rated T for foul Language
1. Video Game Disaster

**Chapter One: Video Game Disaster**

**Akatsuki:**

One day, Pein decided to buy a television and a PS2 player for the Akatsuki members. They went into trouble of dressing as old men (which gained them the title as "Weird, Perverted Men")for purchasing plasma screen television and a PS2. Sasori rolled his eyes as Deidara, his Akatsuki partner, began setting up the PS2.

**(Flashback)**

_ "Sasori no Danna."_

_"What?"_

_"Have you played a video game before, un?"_

_"…No."_

_"No! Really?! Geez, Danna…you really are a GEEZER, un."_

_"Just shut up if you're going to interrupt fixing my puppets with useless stuff."_

_"Oh…so…you're saying your scared of video games…,un"_

_"…"_

_"Oh…I get it, un."_

_"FINE! I'LL PLAY!"_

**(End of Flashback)**

"Ok, Danna. We can play now, un." Deidara called out, destroying Sasori's train of thoughts. Sasori stood and walked towards Deidara. The blond handed the joystick to the clueless puppeteer. Sasori raised a brow and asked,

"Brat, what's this?"

"Danna...thats a joystick, un. you know...the one you use to control your character."

"...Oh. So what are we playing?"

"Dora the Explorer. I borrowed it from Kisame, un."

"..."

**(Flashback)**

_"Kisame no Danna."_

_"Oh...Deidara."_

_"Can I borrow your Dora the Explorer video game, un?"_

_"WHAT?! THAT'S MY PRIZED VIDEO GAME!_

_"Oh...if you don't...(Shows some video about how fishes are killed)"_

_"NOO!! TAKE THAT AWAY! H-HERE! TAKE IT! (shoves the video game into Deidara's hands)"_

_"Thank you Kisame no Danna. I know you'd cooperate,un."_

**(end of flashback)**

"..." Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Now, lets play!" Deidara said, jumping beside Sasori.

**Dora The Explorer's alternate universe:**

"Hey Boots! Lets play this video game." Dora the explorer said, calling out her monkey friend.

"What's that?" Boots asked, looking at the video game.

"Its called,'Akatsuki Raid' " Dora replied.

"Oh...i wanna play!" Boots exclaimed, jumping up and down. Dora nodded and fixed the game. But then, they were sucked into the game.

**Akatsuki:**

"D-Danna!" Deidara yelled. The blond was being sucked into the game! Sasori tried to pull Deidara away from the game but he also ended up being sucked into the game.

"End of Chapter"

Blackgal010: Review please! :3

Deidara: Do that Flashback thing again!

Sasori: Shut up, brat.

Deidara: Why you!! (strangles Sasori)

Sasori: You dumb brat! I'm a puppet! i can't suffocate.

Blackgal010: (snickers)

Deidara: Hmph!

Blackgal010: lol...ok...we're sorry!

Sasori:...just make the next chapter, black-san.

Blackgal010: Yeah yeah..


	2. Dora the Explorer world

**Chapter 2: Dora the Explorer world**

"What the fuck?!" Deidara yelled, "WHY DO I HAVE TO WEAR THIS STUPID MONKEY COSTUME?!" Sasori stared at his clothing. His eyes widen when he saw he was wearing some girly violet top and orange shorts with a small purple bag pack. "Ola Sasori, Ola Deidara." some voice called out. Deidara stopped his stomping and looked around. Sasori felt the bag pack wiggle and looked at his back. "Ola Sasori!" the bag cheerfully greeted. Sasori jumped with surprise, knocking Deidara.

"DANNA! GET OFF ME, un!" Deidara yelled, kicking Sasori's back.

"Hey! That hurts!" Sasori yelped in pain, looking at Deidara angrily.

"Huh? It hurts?"

"...Now that you mentioned it..."

"You can feel, un?"

"..."

"Can you get off me, un?"

"oh...sorry."

As soon as Sasori got off Deidara, some short green haired fairy appeared.

"WTF?! A fairy?!" Deidara said, rolling on the floor, laughing.

"Who the fucking hell are you?" Sasori asked, annoyed.

"I'm fucking Cosmo."

"...fuck you." Sasori said, rolling his eyes.

"H-He said 'Fucking' hahahaha!" Deidara said, pointing at Cosmo.

"Oh, just shut up, brat." Sasori muttered, pinching Deidara.

"In order to get out here, you have to go through Troll Bridge, then go through the fucking magical door, and then go to Edge of the world."

Cosmo disapeared, leaving a map. Sasori took it and put the map on the talking bag pack. When Deidara stopped laughing, Sasori started the journey.

"End of Chapter"

Deidara: Why did you let me wear a Boots costume, un?!

Blackgal010: Who are you?

Sasori: ...

Deidara: GRR!

Blackgal010: lol...review...review!

Sasori: (mutters) idiots

Blackgal010 and Deidara: Shut up, Sasori the explorer.

Sasori: ...


	3. Naruto World

**Chapter 3: Naruto's World**

"Dora! Where are we?!" Boots asked, looking around Sasori and Deidara's room.

"I don't know, Boots...but...the animation here is pretty advanced." Dora replied. Boots was exploring (like they used to do...Duh) until they stumbled on Kisame's video game with their ugly...i mean 'beautiful' (author twitches) faces. Before they could react, Kisame called the twosome to the organization's meeting place.

**(Akatsuki Meeting Place)**

"Dora, Boots, I assign you to kidnap the jinchuuriki who lives in Sand Village." Pein ordered. Dora and Boots stared at each other, nervous. "Uhm...Isn't that bad?" Boots asked, tugging at Pein's cloak. The other members stared at them like they were abnormal. "Uhm...it's GOOD!" Kakuzu said, flashing his "You two are dumb" look. Dora and Boots believed at it anyway...I mean they're toddlers. "Where's the map?" Boots asked Pein. "Here. Just get out." Pein replied, annoyed, handing a dusty map. Then the Akatsuki members stared at the two children...walking into their bait...i mean walking to Sand Village.

"End of Chapter"

Blackgal010: lol...review...review!


	4. The fucking miserable journey starts

**Chapter 4: The fucking miserable journey starts  
**

Sasori was getting annoyed...VERY annoyed. It annoyed him that he can feel things..but hearing his dumb akatsuki partner start singing...it felt like it was the end of the world.

"DANNA!!"

"What?!" Sasori asked, annoyed.

"Oh come on danna! Doot doodoot all right! Doot doodoot Danna! Doot doodoot Danna! Doot doodoot Danna! Let's go! Danna Danna Danna the explorer! DANNA! Dei and super cool explora Danna! Need your help! Grab your backpack! Let's go, Jump in! Bamanos! You can lead the way..HEY HEY! Doot doodoot Danna! Doot doodoot Danna! Doot doodoot Danna! Doot doodoot Danna! Swipper no swiping! Swipper no swiping! Oh men! DANNA THE EXPLORER!"

Then there was this huge **DANNA EXPLORER** sign which popped out of nowhere. He was stuck inside the letter O of the word EXPLORER..he rolled his eyes and waved. Then the sign was gone. Deidara was laughing at Sasori, who was very annoyed. Sasori rolled his eyes and took the map...and unfortunately, the map **ALSO** sings. The irritated red head made a face palm as the map started to sing.

"If there's a place you got to go, I'm the one you need to know, I'M THE MAP! I'm the map! I'm the map! If there's a place you got to get, I can get you there I bet! I'm the map! I'm the map! I'm the map! I'm the map! I'm the map! I'm the map! I'm the map! I'm the map! I'm the map! I'm the map! I'm the map! I'm the MAP!"

Sasori exhaled as the Map stopped singing. His eyes glinted with anger. He looked at the blond and said, "Remind me to kill Kisame when we manage to get out of this fucking video game."

"Ehem!"

Sasori and Deidara stared at the Map.

"To get to the Edge of the world, you must pass the Troll Bridge, then through the magical door. So now say it with me, Troll bridge, Magical Door, Edge of the world!!"

"Troll Bridge, Magical Door, Edge of the world. Troll Bridge, Magical Door, Edge of the world. Troll Bridge, Magical Door, Edge of the world. Troll Bridge, Magical Door, Edge of the world. Troll Bridge, Magical Door, Edge of the world. Troll Bridge, Magical Door, Edge of the world. Troll Bridge, Magical Door, Edge of the world. Troll Bridge, Magical Door, Edge of the world." Sasori and Deidara lamely said in unison. Then the darn map returned to the talking backpack.

"Come on, Deidara, make a bird sculpture to fly us to the Edge of the world..or whatever that is."

Deidara searched his furry costume..but there was no clay...So Deidara was forced to open the backpack...and it was really unfortunate..cause..the backpack **ALSO** sings...(poor Sasori...)

****

Blackgal010: I'm sorry for the long wait..xD I have school you see...but then its my sem break so yeah...i'll try to finish all of my unfinished stories here!!

Deidara: Yeah and you had fun messing with danna,un.

Blackgal010: *sweatdrop* Not really...but the darn show is full of singing though

Sasori: I hate you all.

Blackgal010: Despite Sasori hating us all....review-review! :D

Deidara: ignore danna..that's how old geezers are.. miserable and old..

Sasori *suffocates Deidara*: Shut up brat.

Deidara: GAKK! BTW, DORA THE EXPLORER AND NARUTO IS NOT BLACK-SAN'S AT ALL!


End file.
